The Day Of Portals
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: Amanda is pregnant... Josh is mad... But when a fatiful day comes...A man returns from Amanda's past and it isn't pretty... Let the life of two begin
1. Gone and Born

**Ok I am an Idiot and deleted the first story of this so here it is…**

**Musa's pov**

The whole trip back was filled with Amanda and Josh fighting.

" You should have told me!" Josh shouts.

" You would freak out just like you are now." Amanda says calmly as she could.

" I am not freaking out!" Josh had shouted.

" Sky." Amanda sighed.

" Dude your freaking out." Sky says agreeing with his sister.

" I'm just, I'm just…. Taking this how every man that had his eight month pregnant wife go on a mission and not tell him about it until she had single handedly defeated the man who wanted her for her power. (Ill write a story about it later) And that is freaking out." Josh had finally sighed sinking into a chair. Amanda shook her head at her defeated husband.

" Josh, I know your worried but we are fine. No harm no foul. Josh just stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself." Amanda said sitting down and pulling her legs up beside her.

" I can't stop worrying that one day you will get yourself killed in a battle and I will be here alone." Josh said.

" Josh if I died we would all die so technically you and I will be together." Amanda said resting her head on his chest.

" Or the balance would go to someone else." Josh said.

" Oh shut up." Amanda mumbled playfully knowing he was right.

" We are arriving in Eraklyon." Said Riven.

Immdently Amanda walked to the one place her parents were the throne room. Amanda had lead us down a corridor where she stopped in a room that had a stone upper floor.

" Amanda where have you lead us?" I ask.

" To my doom. The throne room is directly above us. It is like this because of safety purposes. Only someone in our family can activate the elevator to get up there. Well the guards have a special password and thumb print thingy." Amanda said her and Sky standing to the side motioning for us to get on before them. Once we were all on Amanda and Sky got on.

" Up!" Amanda shouts raising her arms into the air. The ground below us starts to move and we practically flew to the top of the room. Were we saw Amanda and Sky's parents in two thrones.

" Amanda, Sky." King Erendor said.

" Haha he put me before you." Amanda laughed.

" Whatever." Sky grumbled.

" What brings you here?" their mom asked.

" Uh this." Amanda said raising her arm to reveal the handcuffs.

" What happened?" Asked Erendor walking towards he and twisting the cuffs so they snapped off of Amanda's arm.

" Well we were on a mission and Josh found out I was eight months pregnant." Amanda said.

" You did what!" King Erendor shouted.

" I kinda went on a mission. While being pregnant." Amanda said.

" Amanda I knew you were blonde but I didn't think you were dumb." He said.

" Father!" Amanda shouted clearly offended.

" Look it's just you know how I am about you and your missions. Amanda honey you put your self in tons of situations that can be handled by someone else. It was bad enough when you weren't pregnant now you and your child could have died." He says looking at her his voice wasn't like his normal king one but soft, kind, as if he were talking to a three year old.

" Father I can handle my self. I'm not a child." Amanda says her voice was angry, filled with confusion.

" Sir I would hate to interrupt this family moment, but it isn't just one child your daughter is having twins." Riven says and if looks could kill Riven would be way past dead.

" Amanda Nicole of Eraklyon your room now." Her father says.

" Father im not five. I'm eighteen and married." Amanda said shaking her head.

" Room now!" he shouts, Amanda looks at her mom. Who just points in the direction of Amanda's room.

" Mother. Father. Being in the Winx has taught me something." Amanda says her face blank.

" And what is that?" Her mother asks.

" When there is something you believe in you fight for it." Amanda says before flashing herself out.

" Where did she go?" asks Amanda's mom in fear.

" She shouldn't be using her powers." Said her dad.

" Ok Mother, Father. Listen Amanda is just offended that you don't trust her. Give her some time to cool down. She is used to Mike and Vanessa yelling at her still. I am sure of it." Sky says.

" Actually Sky we never got into trouble. If we did anything wrong we did it at midnight. With Andy and the guys." Bloom says.

" How did you guys get out of the house?" Musa asks.

" There is a tree in front of our window to our room. We just climbed on the tree. Wait I can show you." Bloom says waving her hand in mid air. A portal like thing showed up. And inside the portal was a frosted over Gardenia.

**FLASH BACK**

Andy and the guys were in the front lawn. The truck they brought was parked two houses down. Andy phone buzzed. Taking it out he saw that it was a txt from Amanda.

_Parents are gone to North Dakota for vacation. Tell us when you're here._

Instead of texting back Andy picked up a small pebble and tossed it at the window.

" What the heck?" Amanda shouted in a whisper.

" Were here." Andy says.

" Ugh Bloom remind me to never get a boyfriend." Amanda says.

" You better not get a boyfriend you already have one. Now get down here." Andy says.

" Ok, Bloom I go down first you toss the bags down after me." Amanda says.

" Alright." Bloom says. Amanda stepped onto the window's ledge grabbing onto the first branch she could reach and practically jumped on to it. Walking down the branch she was able to get to the branch below her and walked out towards the ledge. In the middle of the branch Amanda was ready to grab the branch next to her when she slipped on the ice on the tree.

" Amanda!" Andy shouted.

" Andy I'm ok." Amanda says practically rolling her eyes.

Able to regain her balance Amanda grabbed the next branch and was now only four feet from the ground. Jumping off Amanda received applause from Andy and the guys.

" Thank you thank you you're to kind." Amanda said taking a bow.

" Ok here come the bags." Bloom says tossing one bag out the widow. Amanda catching it and tossed it to Andy, Bloom tossed another one Amanda caught it and tossed it to Andrew.

" Come on down." Amanda called. Bloom nodded grabbing the house keys and climbed out of the window careful to make sure she closed it. She copied Amanda's steps to get down the tree.  
"You girls are crazy." Andy and Andrew said.

" Just remember you are dating someone crazy." Amanda said then Andy and Amanda kissed each other. (remember this is just a flash back)

" You to Andrew." Bloom said before Andrew closed the space between them and kissing her.

"Ahem. You guys done?" Alex asks.

" Oh shut it your just jealous you don't have a girlfriend." Amanda says.

" Yep you got me I am just jealous." Alex said sarcastically as he and the others started towards the truck.

**END OF FLASH BACK BLOOM'S POV**

When the flash back showed Amanda and Andy kissing I saw a flash of jealousy in Josh's ora. And when Sky saw Andrew and I kissing, Sky tightened his grip on my hand.

" You know Bloom you never said that you were in a relationship with Andrew." Sky said.

" You never asked." I replied and that seemed to get a lot of laughs from the group.

" Now if you would like to get mad at me for having a boyfriend before you, I won't tell you where Amanda is." I say turning around.

" Sky did you really have to piss her off?" his dad hissed.

" Don't worry she is bluffing." Sky said.

" And how do you know?" His mom asked.

" She's my girlfriend I know her better than she thinks." Sky says wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Ok Sky you got me." I say turning around.

" Face it I know you better than you think." Sky smiles.

" Think what you want…. But it is December 23. Now everyone what usually happens about this time of year?" I ask.

" Oh you and Amanda get these presents. And you go shopping for presents. What's up with that?" Stella says.

" On earth there is a holiday called Christmas. Those presents are from Andy and the guys. And we go shopping for something they would like as well."

" And this has to do with what? Bloom we are trying to find my daughter not have a history lesson." Erendor asks.

" Saying this for both Amanda and I… FATHER!" Sky shouted.

" What?" His dad asked. Sky just shook her head.

" Well this year Andy has been bothering Amanda to come back to Gardenia to live the life they always planned on living. So they all could see us and so we can do the Christmas songs as always. So Amanda is most likely with Andy and the guys." I say.

" Lets go then." Josh said.

Amanda's pov

I was walking up the A&A apartment drive way. I was now wearing black skinny jeans, black uggs, and a blue long sleeved tee shirt. My hair was up in a ponytail and straight and I now had bangs. (Musa season 1) I walked up to the door tightening my black winter coat and not caring about the snowflakes falling in my hair. I got to the doorway when I saw Bloom and the others turn the corner. Josh shouts something but I don't care. I whip out my keys and unlock the door and walk in to see Andy and the boys in the living room.

" Amanda you came." Andy says getting up and hugging me.

" Holy shit your freezing, Alex get some blankets, Matt (He is the sound effect/manager) turn the heat up. Amanda let me see your coat." Andy says. I let him hang my coat up in the closet. And then Alex returned with the blankets. I took one and wrapped it around my body then Bloom walked in.

" Amanda Nicole what the hell were you thinking?" Sky shouted.

" Amanda who the hell is that?" Andy asked casually.

" My brother." I shrug.

" Oh."

" Amanda what happed to your hair?" Josh asked my hands flew up to where my bangs were.

" Why don't like it? Oh and while I have the stage. Let me guess you're here. Hmm. To tell me that I should be home and letting you guys make the decisions for me?" I say well more like hiss.

" No you look great I was just asking." He said not wanting to piss me off anymore than he already has.

" I changed my look. Anyone got a problem with it?" I ask my arms crossed.

" Amanda why are you acting like this? Is it your time of month?" Riven asked.

" No Riven it isn't you don't have a time of month when your pregnant." I say

" Your pregnant?" Andy says.

" Yeah I am also married." I say.

" Oh so that explains why you said no to dating me again." Andy says.

" Yes and the fact that you cheated on me." I say.

" He did what to you?" Josh asked clearly not happy.

" Oh and Riven I am only acting like this because no one trusts me around here." I say looking directly at Sky and Josh.

"Amanda we trust you it just that…" Josh started.

" Just what? You, Sky, Mom, Dad. Who else? Who else won't trust me to make my own decisions huh? Who?" I ask letting all of my anger out.

" Amanda! We trust you its just that you mean too much to us to let you get hurt. If you got hurt I would never forgive my self. Amanda I love too much for me to lose you." Josh says.

" So 'Manda let me guess that's your husband." Says Alex.

" No it's the pizza man." I say my voice dripping in sarcasm.

" Then why is he saying that he loves you?" says Alex.

" Alex." Aaron says.

" Yes Aaron?" Alex looks at the drummer. SMACK! Aaron hit him upside the head.

" And you wonder why we tell you not to talk." Aaron said. I stifle a laugh. And by the look on Bloom's face she is to.

" How is this funny?" Josh asks.

" They will never change." I smile.

" Come on Amanda you need to come with us." Sky says.

" Why?" I ask.

" Mom and dad are worried sick." Sky said grabbing my arm.

" I don't want to go." I said.

" I don't care." Sky says.  
" I told you that you don't trust my decisions." I said ripping my arm out from his grip.

" Why can't we stay here for Christmas? That is all I wanted to do. Stay for Christmas then leave." I say.

" Well I guess but only if we all stay, because if you get a break from mom and dad. I get a break from mom and dad." Sky says.

" You don't want to go home without me and face the punishment do you?" I ask.

" No." he answers quickly.

" Ah the truth comes out." I say making everyone erupt with laughter.

" So lets all make a trust circle." Andy says.

" A what circle?" Riven asks.

" A trust circle. It's where we say all of your likes your dislikes. It might just help out everyone here." Austin

" Ok." Sky said, everyone got into a circle, including the A&A boys.

" Amanda you start." Anthony said.

" Uh, my name is Amanda Nicole of Eraklyon. I was kidnapped at birth and raised here a year later after Mike and Vanessa adopted me, Bloom came into the picture. We were raised thinking we were sisters. That were just 9 months apart. When I was 10 I met Andy. We became good friends we ended up being the first members of A&A. We sang, played guitar, played bass, went to school and back together. We trick or treated together. We were the best of friends. When I was also 10 I wrote a song about how much I liked him, and for Josh's sake it was just infatuation. But I earned my Charmix, that way. Uh we also found out I was a fairy when I was 5." I said the girls gasped the boys from A&A laughed at their reaction. The specialists looked just as shocked as the girls.  
" How?" Stella asked.

" Well Bloom and I were in the park, playing a game when someone tried to kidnap me. Well let me just show you." I say, waving my hand toward the TV.

" Magic Amanda that is a big no-no." Sky said.

" Oh just shut up." I roll my eyes.

FLASH BACK

Five year olds Bloom and Amanda were in the park playing a game of tag. Amanda was being chased by Bloom when she ran into someone.

" Oof. Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Amanda says standing up. The man grabs Amanda.

" Hey what do you think your doing with my sister?" Bloom shouts.

" This isn't your sister you pathetic girl." Smirks the man.

" Lighting Surge!" Amanda shouts shocking the man with lighting.

" What did you do?" Bloom asks taking Amanda and hugging her.  
" I don't know." Amanda says.

" How do you not know?" Bloom asks.

" I don't even know what surge means much less what I did." Amanda says looking at her 'sister.'

" Why you little!" the man shouted.

" Little what? We may be short but we are only five so what do you expect?" Bloom says. The man grabs Bloom and places his hands on her neck and starts to strangle her. Then Amanda started to glow a deep blue.

" No one touches my sister. Magic Winx!" Amanda shouts transforming into her Winx.

" Lightning blast." Amanda sent a bolt of lightning at the man, making him drop Bloom who coughed a couple of times before running behind Amanda.

" Lighting acropolis!" Amanda shouted her blonde hair nearly standing on end. A giant lighting blast came from the sky hitting the man. Amanda fell from her two feet from the ground, blacking out.

" What did you do to my sister you big freak?" Bloom said and as she had spoken those words her winx was summoned.

" Fire blast!" Bloom shouted hitting the man.

" He said that you girls were powerful but he said nothing about this. I am out of here forget the deal." The man said running off.

" Bloom." Amanda said as she woke up.  
" Yeah?" Bloom asked.

" We tell no one about what happened here." Amanda says getting up taking her sisters hand and walking away.

END OF FLASH BACK

SKY'S POV

" Wow even before you girls were six you still kicked ass." Musa said clearly impressed.

" Amanda why haven't you ever used lightning acropolis on someone that would have defeated them?" Layla asked.

" Because I have only used that spell once. When I was five and the fairies that flow through my body had control of my powers. Now it is all up to the amulet of lighting." Amanda says touching where the amulet was.

" Ok guys it is midnight and we need to get up early in the morning so hit the hay people." Andy said.

" What hay and why do we have to hit it?" Timmy asked.

" It is an expression for go to sleep." Amanda says shaking her head.

" Amanda come on you need your voice so go to sleep. We will take care of sleeping arrangements." Andy said turning Amanda towards the rooms.

" Fine I am going." Amanda said.

" Bloom you to." Andrew said.

" Night everyone." Bloom said heading to her room.

BLOOM'S POV

I was half asleep when Stella, Tecna and Flora entered my room used magic to change clothes and make a bed appear. I just kinda laid there not doing anything. And soon I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day

ANDY'S POV

I motioned everyone to be quiet as we crept down the hall. Everyone was up except for Amanda. I opened the door to see the golden blonde goddess fast asleep. I almost had second thoughts about waking her up but where would be the fun in that? I walked slowly up to her bed. The guys followed me. I counted to three on my fingers then we jumped screaming,

" Merry Christmas 'Manda!" on the top of our lungs.

" Lightning… Oh its you boys." 'Manda says.

" Did we scare you 'Manda?" Alex asks.

" The only thing I am afraid of is Stella when she has a bad hair day." Amanda says and Bloom and her friends just shrug and murmur things like 'so true' and ' that's Stella for you.'

" Come one and get ready we have to go to church. And you're not even dressed yet." Aaron said looking at her blue pants and black shirt.

" Hey don't rush me!" Amanda says snapping her fingers and she is wearing, black uggs with black leggings and a brown fleece dress that goes to mid thigh and has a brown leather belt. Her hair was put into a French braid with only her bangs left across her for head. And that is when I notice it the necklace I gave her for our first A&A Christmas. A gold heart necklace with the words I love you written in cursive. And a red ruby in the middle.

" What are you staring at?" Amanda asked.

" N-n-nothing." Damn it, why am I stuttering. We have known each other for eight freaking years and now I think it is a good time to start stuttering.

" Ok. Come on we are going to be late for church and the pastor is going to kill us." Amanda says.

" Yeah he will bless us to death." Aaron said with a laugh.

" Not funny." Amanda and Bloom growl. Yes we know what you are thinking ' Why the hell did Bloom and Amanda growl at Aaron?' Well for your sake we know that Amanda is the goddess of the Sun and Bloom is the goddess of the moon. And it was all because of a blessing that a lot of their trouble came from. We were technically their other protectors. Besides Damon and Stephan that is.

"Come on we are going to be late!" Bloom shouts. We head for the church that was down the road.

Brandon's pov

Amanda and Bloom ran for the big building down the road. With the boys from A&A close behind them. Well all except Matt who drove the car full of instruments to the building. We all took one look at each other and ran to the building to see Amanda and Bloom waiting for us.

" What took you so long?" asked a man coming from behind.

" Sorry we slept in by accident." Amanda apologized.

" More like you did." Andy laughed taking his guitar inside.

" Oh shut it." Amanda joked.

" You have enough time to set up and tune your instruments if you skip bible ministers. You're the Winx aren't you?" The pastor said looking at Amanda.

" Yes but I can promise you we actually have talent we don't use our magic on our music." Bloom says.

" Amanda Bloom we are set up over here time to practice!" hollered Matt.

" Coming!" Amanda shouts.

" You guys get front row seats." Bloom said leading us to where we were to sit.

" Just stay here and it will be over before you know it." Amanda says hopping onto stage.

After a few more minutes people started to pour in.

" Hello I have never seen you here before." Said a woman who had jet black hair and green blue eyes.

" We are the Winx's boyfriends and Winx. Well part two of the winx are on stage." I say.

" Oh the Winx. I heard about them from my daughters. Mitzi and Mary. My name is Margaret and this is my husband Max." says Margaret.

" Brandon how nice to see you again." Mitzi coos.

" Hey Mitzi. I am here to see Bloom and Amanda perform." I say.

" Well they are good singers aren't they?" Mitzi asks.

" They would be better if you left." I heard Stella mumble.

" Sara you're here to?" Mitzi says.

" It is STELLA and of course I am, Bloom and Amanda are my best friends." Stella says.

" Oh what ever. Brandon call me." Mitzi says.

" How about I don't and say I did." I mumbled after she left.

" Ok sons and daughters of god. Welcome and Merry Christmas. Before we do anything the Band A&A have some songs for us." The Pastor says handing Amanda the mic. She thanks him and takes her place on stage.

" Now who is having a great Christmas?" the crowd cheers, " Good. Good. Now kids did Santa visit you last night?" More cheers. " See he does exist so don't listen to big kids. Now that we know that the mic works lets sing you a song."

Silent night Taylor swift.

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

( Amanda jumped off stage and walked over to where two little kids were fighting over a stuffed bear and accidently tore the arm off. Amanda waved her hand over the bear and the bear that the one kid was holding grew and arm and the arm the other kid was holding grew a body and head. Making two full bears)

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from Heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing halleluia  
Christ the savior is born  
Christ our savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of GodLove's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus Lord at thy birth

Jesus Lord at thy birth

Halleluia!  
Halleluia!  
Halleluia!

Christ the savior is born

After Amanda was done singing she started to speak.

" Now I know that we all come from different places heck some might even come from different diminutions." The people laughed.

" But it know that it pleases God that we have taken the time from our day to praise him so lets all bow our heads in prayer." Amanda says everyone except us bowed their head and mumbled something under their breath all the while Amanda was saying something along the lines of " Thank you for giving your life for all of our sins" and stuff like this soon she said the words " Jesus in your name Amen." And everyone from the crowd said the word.

" Amen."

" Now I know that some people wonder if where we came from had gods. Well yes, someone had to make the place and magic surely didn't do it. Ok well it kinda did. But we have two gods. The Great Dragon and The Strike of Life. Now The Great Dragon was actually a dragon that made the planets of our diminution. Some like Sparx, Solaria, Limphea, Nightly, Eraklyon, The Harmonic Nebula, Zenith, Andros, Tides, Lightninga and Santarrion. And those are just off the top of my head. Mostly because their rulers are right in front of me or Bloom and I 's kingdom. The Strike of Life is the energy source that keeps many of us alive mostly because it helps keep me alive. Because if I die bad things happen. Now I am getting board talking about our kingdoms gods because it is a long story about who they are. But rests assured that they are still alive. Well technically. But here is another song." I knew what Amanda meant by the well technically. The Great Dragon is in Bloom and the Strike of Life is in Amanda. They are the keepers.

**"Christmas Must Be Something More" By Taylor Swift **

What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without misletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
Tell me what would you find

You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

What if angels did not pay attention to  
All the things that we wished they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I think there is something we all forgot  
What would happen if presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find

You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
Hundred mile an hour lives  
And it's this time of year  
And everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind

Is that the day holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
But here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more

There's gotta be more  
There's gotta be more

After Amanda and the others sat down we stayed there for another hour or two until Amanda got up and motioned us to follow her. We followed her to the A&A apartment.

" I promised." Was all she said before transporting us all back to Magix.

ONE MONTH LATER…. JOSH'S POV

Earlier I had received a call from Bloom. Amanda was in labor. The guys and I had literally ran out the door just to get to the hospital Amanda was at. Once I got there the doctors immdently rushed her to the delivery room with me at her side telling her everything will be alright… God was I wrong.

With the Winx Stella's pov

It was two hours since Amanda was taken to the delivery room; all of us girls were worried. Amanda was practically our sister we wouldn't know what to do if we lost her. Finally someone breaks the ice.  
" What's taking so long?" Riven asked.  
" Well babies aren't brought to the world in a matter of minutes plus there's two of them I mean get a clue." Musa sneered at her boyfriend.  
" Ok I guess I deserve that…" Riven was cut off by Josh opening the room doors without Amanda.  
" Josh where is my sister?" Sky asked hesitantly.  
" Uh how do I put this," Josh said sadly.  
" Ok you tell us she died and we will personally kill you!" I shout.  
" No she didn't die that I know of. Well after she gave birth, the Trix showed up, I tried to get Amanda and my kids out of there but just as I did Darcy said this spell under her breath and then everything went black, I just woke up a few minutes ago and Amanda and the boys were gone." Josh said, he looked on the verge to cry.  
" What do you mean boys?" Riven asked.  
" Two sons. Brian and Mason. I lost all three of them." Josh shook his head.  
" What! My two nephews and sister are gone!" Sky yelled.  
" Wait we can do something can't we? Like a certain spell. " Roxy sounded so mischievous I think we were finally rubbing off on her. Suddenly us girls' bonded pixies came running well flying in.  
" Girls we are sorry to say but Amanda is in danger." Tune said.  
" Yeah we know that much. Emily I need your help." Roxy said motioning Amanda's bonded pixie by her side.  
" Magic of the universe we need your help show me the fairy of lightning, Quanis morphanas. (Coo-on-eh-sa, More-pay-sa)" they chanted, and just as the spell was said a bright portal like thing appeared and what we saw was devastating.

IN THE PORTAL LIKE THING NO POV

Amanda was sitting there holding her children as if she would never let them go.  
"Join us and you and your kids will be safe from any danger." Icy said.  
" No! I will never join you and you will never touch my kids!" Amanda shouted.  
" Haha! We'll see about that. Ice barrage!" Icy shouted.  
" Lightning wall! The strike will always protect its children!" Amanda shouted.  
" Err. Ok come on girls let's give her time to think our offer through." Growled an irritated Icy. Once they leave the boys start crying.  
" Hush my loves, we will be out of here soon. I promise." Amanda said sweetly. When that didn't work she sang a beautiful song.

SAFE AND SOUND BY TAYLOR SWIFT FT. THE CIVIL WARS. (You know she has songs for everything)  
" I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I will be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window. Darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now come morning light you and I will be safe and sound. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Lala la, la. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Lala la, la. Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound. Ooooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh (times twelve)."  
Then somewhere during the song the boys fell asleep.  
" Good night my loves, we might not get out of here tomorrow but we will someday, if anyone can hear me we are under Lake Mario (I do not know where that came from) in the Rhinestones diminution." Amanda said breathlessly before laying down to sleep.


	2. My prison is a freezer

Sorry for not updating!

Josh's pov

The next thing we know we are on out hover bikes riding to Alfea. No traffic, as expected at 9:30 on a Wednesday. Everyone is at work or school. We are the exceptions.

" Amanda's water broke right before Potionology you can't believe how happy Stella was." Tecna said.

" I was happy for Amanda. Duh." Stella said.

" Yeah right you shouted 'Yay no Potionology when Mrs. F said that we could skip class until Amanda was back to health!" Bloom shouted.

" Oh good point. Does this still count?" Stella said.

" Stella shut up. Josh is heart broken enough!" Riven said.

" How do you know?" Stella asked.

" He hasn't said a word in thirty minutes." Riven said.

" That and he lost his wife and kids in a matter of minutes." Nabu said.

" Will you guys shut up!" I shout.

" Ok I knew he was mad and sad but I didn't know that it was that bad." Helia said.

I was just about to say something when we arrived at Alfea.

" Get packed, quickly. It takes two days to get there. And we will arrive late that second day so pack for three nights." Nabu said. The girls run off very fast.

" Three days that I don't know if she is safe. Great." I mutter.

" Don't worry Josh we'll find her and she will be safe." Helia said.

" I hope so." I mutter.

Mrs. F's pov

I watched as the girls got off the boys' hover bikes and noticed one of the girls were missing. I saw Musa's midnight blue hair, Tecna's pink hair, Bloom's fire red hair, Flora's brown hair, Layla's brown almost black hair, Stella's blonde hair, and Roxy's pink and blonde hair. But no golden blonde hair, no kids. And that is when I thought the worst. Amanda died. The girls rushed inside ignoring the weird looks from other students while the boys left. Something bad happened I could feel it in my bones. I ran out to the girls' dorm room. And as I entered clothes were flying across the room.

" Stella catch!" Musa shouted throwing a pair of shorts across the room.

" Perfect for our mission." Stella cooed.

" I hope Amanda can hold in." Bloom sighed.

" Ok girls everything packed?" Tecna asked.

" Yep!" Flora shouts.

" What is going on girls?" I ask.

" Amanda… Trix… twins…gone!" were the few words I could understand from the girls' yelling.

" Girls shut it!" Musa shouted the girls went silent.

" Amanda went into the delivery room and right after she gave birth she and her sons, Brian and Mason, were kidnapped and now we have reason to believe that she is under Lake Mario (I still do not know where that came from) in the Rhinestones diminution. And that is were we are going now." Musa said in a hurried fashion.

" Which reminds me we need to pack a bag for…" Stella started.

" No!" the girls shouted.

" Ok Amanda doesn't need clean clothes." Stella said.

" Actually go pack her a bag please Stell." Bloom said Stella, who was glad that she got the job of packing Amanda's bag, gladly clapped her hands and ran off.

" Amanda is going to pay for that decision Bloom." Layla laughed.

" Oh well, to late now." Bloom said. Soon Stella came back with a medium electric blue duffle bag that said the name 'Amanda' in white letters and two-miniature duffles one green and the other one orange. The green one saying 'Mason' in black letters and the orange one saying 'Brian' in white letters. Floating behind her.

" I took the liberty of packing everything a baby could need in three days and then doubled it. And packed some clothes for them and Amanda." Stella said.

" Thanks." Bloom said.

" The boys are here." Musa said picking up her violet duffle bag that said 'Musa' in black letters.

" Come one!" Layla shouted picking up her teal duffle bag that said 'Layla' in white letters.

" Right behind you." Stella said charming her orange bag that said 'Stella' in white letters.

" Hey don't forget us!" Bloom shouted while she and Tecna picked up their duffle bags, Bloom's was read with 'Bloom' written in black letters and Tecna's was purple with 'Tecna' written in green letters.

" I'm right behind you." Roxy said picking up her green duffle with 'Roxy' written in violet letters.

"I'm with Roxy." Flora giggled while picking up her pink duffle with 'Flora' written in green letters.

The girls rushed down to the courtyard were their boyfriends took their bags. Josh obviously taking Amanda and the boy's bags from Stella. If there was one thing I knew about this mission was that failing is not an option if they want to keep the babies alive.

Saladin's pov

I watched the boys pull in fling their helmets to the ground and run inside.

" Codatorta do you know what is wrong with the boys?" I ask.

" I don't know Amanda just gave birth they should be happy." Codatorta said.

" Hmm. I'll go see what is going on." I say transporting myself to the door of their room.

" Boys?" I ask while walking in. I saw all of them pulling out their black duffles that had their names written in white letters.

" What is going on? You should be happy. Especially you Josh today you became a father." I ask.

" Amanda and the boys got kidnapped Uncle/Grandfather (Hear it both ways)." Helia said folding some clothes and setting them in his bag.

" Boys?" I ask.

" Two sons." Sky said.

" Brian and Mason." Josh finished the look of determination and anger flashed in his eyes while he was setting some clothes in his duffle.

" We are going to get them." Riven said closing his duffle.

" We know where she is and we will be super careful. By the way can we barrow ship number 1568?" Timmy asked throwing his duffle over his shoulder.

I nod and using my magic gave them a slip saying that they can use the ship. I glance at Josh on their way out. He looked angry, sad, determined, and most of all heartbroken.

Stella's pov

Us girls were assigned rooms in the ship. Bloom's was at the front of the hallway, then mine, then Flora's, then Musa's. Across from Bloom's room was Amanda's (When she got here) then Tecna's room was right next to a nursery for Brian and Mason, next was Layla's, and after that was Roxy's. The boys would be staying with their girlfriends of course. Us girls put our luggage in our rooms to see the boys had already done the same. Josh had put Mason and Brian's things in the nursery and put Amanda's stuff in their room.

" Well this is gonna be the longest two days of my life." Josh muttered taking the controls.

" We all miss her." Timmy said.

" I know its just they were seconds old. I couldn't protect them, any of them. I feel like a failure at being a father. And I just became one!" Josh shouted.

" Hey no one said being a father was easy Josh." Flora said her voice was soft.

" But what we all know is that you will be a great father you just have to get used to it." Flora said.

" Thanks Flora." Josh whispered.

" Lets check on Amanda." Roxy said knowing that if Josh knew that she was safe he would calm down.

" Show us Amanda!" us girls plus Emily shouted. (The pixies decided that they should come) Amanda's image showed up. She was asleep with the only blanket covering two boys who were cuddled up against her body. Amanda wearing the pink tank top and blue short shorts aka her pajamas was shivering.

" Ok Amanda just might be sick when we get her back." Tecna said.

" She is making sure that the boys are going to be healthy." Flora said.

" She is sacrificing herself for the boys." Roxy gasped.

" No matter the cost." I say losing my concentration and that meant that the picture of our best friend disappeared.

" Really Stella." Musa looked at me.

" Hey! Im a blonde what do you think?" I say.

" Well at least they are asleep." Josh says.

That day us girls were making sure that Amanda's magic levels did not change. Talk about boring but when you are making sure that your best friend won't die. It becomes more interesting than you think.

" Night everyone." I say.

" I set up an alarm system is Amanda's magic is even used we will know." Tecna said.

" Ship is in cruse control." Sky said.

" I'm going to bed." Riven said.

" I agree." Musa said stepping into her room.

We went our separate ways and went into our rooms.

" Oh Snookums I only hope she is alright." I say before falling asleep.

Josh's pov

I laid down on the bed and I tried to fall asleep. I was to worried. Amanda will be fine. The boys will be fine. I kept telling my self. But some where along the thousandth time I told myself I fell asleep…

Amanda's pov

I woke up before the boys did. I shivered as the cold lake air hit my skin. I looked at the boy's blanket. Oh how it looked warm but the boys need to stay warm more than I do at the moment. I went to cook breakfast. Some messed up toast and an egg. I ate it with pleasure. A cry from the bed signaled me that the day had yet to begin.

Flora's pov

We were all super worried about Amanda and the kids. We had watched her several time today and it was only 4:00 P.M. I know that is late in the day but when your friend is freezing her but off to make sure that her kids don't get sick… you get worried.

Amanda has been kidnapped a few times before. But this by far is the scariest. All threw out the day Amanda doesn't let the boys out of the blanket she has set them in. As the hours passed by we were getting really close to our destination. And by ten o'clock we were just an hour from landing. The boys deciding that they would stay up until we land sent us to bed making us feel like four year olds and they were our dads. But to their surprise we turned around and went to our rooms. I woke up once when Helia said that we would start to track Amanda in the morning.

Amanda's pov

I was tucking the boys in bed when the trix walked in.

" Oh my god I knew you were nocturnal!" I said with a sarcastic gasp.

" Oh ha ha ha. I like to have you know that we have to go to the school classes you know." Icy said.

" Do you take the deal or not?" Icy asked.

" Give me one more day." I say knowing that it takes two days to get here and that Josh and the others were watching when I said where we were.

" Fine but that's it." Icy said slamming the door closed.

" You guys better show up tomorrow." I said to complete darkness. I knew I heard it. A ship landing. Hopefully my ship outta here.

Tecna's pov

It was early in the morning when Bloom and Sky woke us up saying that Amanda's magic had gone off. My first thought was that she was trying to escape without our help but then Bloom said that it was a spell that made food appear. So basically she wasn't being fed. We all got dressed and headed out side. When Musa and Riven started fighting. We were about to shut them up when we heard something.

" Musa! Riven! Can you hear me!" Amanda shouted. Amanda she is ok.

" Yeah girl the rest of us are here to." Musa says.

" 'Manda are you hurt?" Josh asks.

" No none of us are hurt. Though Musa and Riven woke the boys with their shouting." Amanda said.

" Sorry." Riven said.

" It's ok. Just get us out of here! Its like a freezer I don't think the boys can stay warm under that thin blanket they have." Amanda spoke.

" 'Manda are you guys by the place we are speaking to you?" Flora asks kneeling down.

" Only I am." Amanda said.

" Well move!" Flora said. We heard a clatter and a faint.

" Go." Flora focused her energy.

" Magic Ivy vine burst." Flora spoke. The ground shook as a hole big enough for Amanda formed in the earth.

" You guys ok?" Flora asked.

" Yeah." Amanda said.

" Amanda hand us the boys then we will pull you out." Flora said.

" Ok. Here comes Mason." Flora gave Mason to Helia.

" And here is Brian." Flora gave Brian to Bloom.

" Ok 'Manda reach your arms up." Josh said. Two hands appeared out of the hole but they were almost blue. Josh pulled 'Manda up to see her skin pale and almost blue. Her shorts and tank top were doing her no good for warmth.

" Oh my god are you ok?" I asked as Josh pulled her into his chest.

" Just freezing. I told you it was a freezer in there." Amanda said cuddling into Josh's arms.

" Timmy when we get to the ship I want you to turn the heat up." Josh said picking Amanda up bridal style and started to run towards the ship. We trailed behind him. Bloom and Helia going the slowest because of the boys. Once we got to the ship Timmy turned the heat up and Amanda went to her room to change. When she came out she was wearing blue jean skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt that had a low v-neck line that was skintight and a white tank top.

" Whoever packed my bags I want to thank you." Amanda said sarcastically cuddling into the blanket Flora brought in.

" The boys are asleep." Bloom said walking in.

" Thank you for putting them to sleep." Amanda said.

" No problem. Thank you for the scare of a lifetime." Bloom said making Amanda laugh.

"Ok what now?" I ask.

" They will be back they told me that the first night." Amanda said.

" So you girls will stay at RF with us until it is safe." Josh said.

" Really?" Stella said clearly excited.

" Yep. It is good with both heads and you girls will be dorming with up boys." Brandon said.

" Faragonda has sent all of your stuff to our rooms we are just heading back to RF then." Riven said.

" Ok so lets just enjoy our three days on our air vacation." Amanda said.

" More like defrosting for you!" Stella said with a laugh.

(And I am skipping the air vacation but I will write about it if you tell me in your review)

Helia's pov

I have never been the jealous type of guy but when we walked into the building, Flora carrying Brian and Amanda carrying Mason, every guy in the building was looking at the girls. Making remarks like… "I'd like to be your hero." Which Musa responded with,

"And I'd like for you to vanish but that isn't happing is it?" and

" You lost because I can take you back to my room if you need it." And Amanda replied with a.

" No I'm not lost but I sure like it if you got lost. In oblivion." And the list goes on and on. But I knew one thing for sure the girls would have a better time here than we would.


	3. The first day of school at Red Fountain

Amanda's pov

I woke up to Josh cradling me in his arms. I could hear faint crying, silently I sat up and walked through the connecting doors that lead to Mason and Brian's nursery. There I found Brian crying.

" Brian what's wrong?" I ask picking him up, unfortunately I asked before I got a whiff of his diaper.

" Oh yeah if I would be sad to if I smelled like that." I say with a laugh setting Brian on the changing table.

" What are you doing?" Josh asked.

" Changing your son's diaper." I smile.

" Oh." Josh watched as I quickly changed Brian's diaper.

" How do you change a diaper that quick?" Josh asks looking at me.

" I baby sat on earth. I learned how when I was twelve." I said picking up Brian and setting him in his bed.

" Don't you have to get ready for some classes?" I ask looking at him in his fleece green and blue plaid PJ pants. He didn't have a shirt on… he never did go to sleep with one on.

" Oh crap I forgot!" Josh said running to Sky's room and shouting.

" Get up if you wearing a orange sleeveless dress that ended two inches above her knees and had a green belt below her breasts with green strap heels.

Flora was wearing don't want to be on Codatorta's List!" And oddly enough that got Sky and the rest of the specialists out of bed and into their specialists suit. They were waiting on us when we came out. And boy did their jaws drop.

Stella was a pink dress with green two finger straps and had a floral print that went to her knees, with white wedges.

Bloom was wearing a jean dress that had pink ruffles on the bottom that came three inches before her knees and a jean jacket, with pink ankle boots.

Musa was wearing a pink long sleeved top that had white polka dots and showed off her belly with a light pink tank top underneath. And a pink and black plaid skirt that had a black belt, knee high socks that had two pink stripes and pink heels.

Tecna was wearing purple shorts and that went to her knees a green tee shirt with purple heels.

Layla was wearing green capries and a green of f the shoulder top that had a pink top over lap it and green athletic shoes.

Roxy was wearing dark green capries and a pink and green belly shirt that had a dog print in the middle. With purple almost pink combat boots.

I was wearing jean shorts that stop right before my fingertips when my arms are at my sides with a royal blue tank top that was loose and royal blue flip-flops. Everyone's hair was straight and down.

" Ok well this is funny." I laugh picking up Mason who was wearing a 'My dad is cool but my mom is hot' footsy.

"You bet." Flora laughed picking up Brian who was wearing a 'Mommy's monster' footsy.

" Yeah I wonder what Codatorta will say when the boys are late." Bloom said picking up the boy's diaper bag.

The guys snapped out of it and led us to their first class.

" Ok girls you are to stay with us in our classes. Because of safety issues." Riven said.

" Ok." We shrug.

" First class is defense." Sky said.

" Cool." Stella flashed him a thumbs up.

As we walked down the hall way we dropped Brian and Mason off with Saladin who offered to keep them during classes, us girls will be working on fairy training while the boys were training. And went down hall to see a door that lead to the defense classroom.

" Wow." I said.

" What?" Josh asked.

" Your classrooms are huge." I spoke.

" Ok?" Riven said.

" Our classrooms even though we use our magic in there are the normal classroom size." I say proving my point.

" Well girls here is where you will be practicing magic and we have a studio over there for you to learn with the headmistress." Codatorta said pointing to where their was a room with eight bean bags and enough school supplies for us…actually I think they raided our dorm.

" Did you guys raid our dorm or something?" Stella asked plopping down on the orange beanbag.

" Yes." Codatorta said.

" Oh." I say dropping my bag beside the electric blue bag and falling down.

" You girls aren't mad?" Riven asked.

" No. We gave the room a spring cleaning considering the fact that my due date was the day after." I smirked knowing my eyes were changing to the violet color.

Riven's pov

Amanda smirked her blue eyes started to change to her violet ones. When Lewis spoke up. Lewis is a smart-ass, son of a bitch prince with yellow eyes and green hair. (Anything is possible in Magix.)

"What is going on with her eyes?" he asks.

" Darkex." Josh said simply.

" Huh?" Andre, Lewis cousin who looks just like him, asked.

" Darkex, Amanda here is the balance she has light and darkex. And when she smirks or does anything evil like her eyes turn violet so you know when she is lying." Bloom says.

" Ok Amanda do you think I am hot?" Lewis asks. Earning a slap in the face from Amanda.

" Married much!" Amanda shouts her eyes flashing from blue and violet the ground shook.

"Calm her down Josh!" Sky shouted. Josh walked slowly to his wife. Once he got there he pulled her into his arms tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Slowly the ground stopped shaking.

" Sorry I can't really control that yet." Amanda said.

" Its ok no one got hurt. Well except Lewis who did earn that slap." Codatorta said with a laugh. Hearing him talk to her against talking to us is way different her talks to us with anger, to the girls it is soft almost caring.

Bloom's pov

" Seven fifteen girls we need to work on the fairy training." Tecna said, us girls rolled their eyes or moaned.

" Come on it isn't that bad." Amanda said getting up and extending a hand for Stella, who gratefully took it. Us girls walked out of our little schooling center and to where the boys were training.

" Lets spar!" Amanda shouted.

" Ok lets see here…" Tecna pressed a few buttons on her computer before saying.

" Bloom vs Musa. Me vs Flora. Roxy vs 'Manda. Layla vs Stella." Roxy let out a grunt.

" She is so much stronger than I am!" Roxy shouted.

" Hate to break it to you Rox but I am still weak after the whole prison freezer thing and child birth." Amanda sets her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

" Ok then… Winx Enchantix!" us girls, with the exception of Amanda shout.

" Amanda belivex!" Amanda shouts when we transformed. (Amanda got her belivex in my story Psych) Once us girls transformed I noticed we were getting a lot of attention from the boys in this class.

" What never seen a fairy before?" Amanda asked making their attention back to class.

" Ready set go!" Tecna's computer shouts. I would have time to look at the computer and say 'What the heck' but Musa's attack went straight for me.

" Dragon shield." I put my shield in front of me before it hit me.

" Dragon energy!" I shout aiming an attack at Musa.

" Lightning surge." Amanda said next to me.

" Wolf bane!" Roxy said. Hitting Amanda knocking her to the ground.

" Amanda!" Josh shouted.

" I'm ok, God. Roxy! You got me off guard!" Amanda shouted flying into the air.

" Solar sun blast!" Stella shouted nearly hitting Layla.

" Morphix wave!" Layla screamed sending a blast that would hit Stella, if she didn't put her shield up.

" Techno shock!" Tecna screamed aiming an attack at Flora.

" Floral shield." Flora put a shield out to protect herself.

" Winter Rose." Flora tied Tecna up with vines.

And just like that we battled each other. Every now and then we would miss our target and hit the person next to them. We were laughing as we sent attacks at each other purposely missing and saying how much of an epic fail something was. We were laughing when Tecna's computer said.

" Potionology." We sighed detransforming and going to the school area. We sat in our colored beanbags. Amanda's electric blue, Musa's violet, Tecna's purple, Layla's teal, Roxy's green, Stella's orange, Flora's pink, mine red. We took out our digital labs; we got them right after Stella blew up a lab for the second time. Smiling I mixed tears of happiness, venom of a water dragon, and rain of the planet Deztraid, a planet that almost never rains. It is pretty much endless desert. To make the cure of the ogre's stink poison.

" Ahh." Stella screamed. Making the specialists and Codatorta run in Brandon in the lead. Just for them to find us girls on the ground rolling in laughter.

" What happened here?" Josh asked helping Amanda up.

" Stella-laugh-blew-laugh-up-laugh-her-laugh-vertural-laugh-potions-laugh-lab!" Roxy shouted still laughing making everyone else laugh.

" Ok girls we got your lab tests. Everyone got an A." Faragonda said.

"Even Stella." Musa said flabbergasted.

" Yes she was making an explosion spell its just that she muttered the spell and even that worked on making it explode." Faragonda said explaining Stella's big mistake.

As the rest of the day went on any guy that flirted with us we'd say.

" Please give me/us some space. I do have a boyfriend." Ok mostly Flora said that one.

" Get away from me." Stella's favorite.

" Eww! You have a negative vibe! I can feel it!" Tecna's favorite.

" I have friends. Friends that are bears. Friends that are bears that protect me from weird, flirts like you." Clearly Roxy's favorite.

" I can beat up a guy with just my bare hands. Specialist or not." Layla's favorite.

" If you don't stop flirting with me I will lightning blast you to Cloud tower with a sign that is magically glued to your body that says I love witches." Amanda's favorite.

" Really? Because I am not a toy." My favorite.

Amanda's pov

Josh and I put Mason and Brian to sleep then went into our room.

" Josh go to sleep you have class tomorrow." I sighed falling on the bed wearing short shorts and a tank top.

" Way ahead of you." Josh muttered and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. I smile thinking. He can battle witches, monsters, and sorcerers but one of Codatorta's workouts and he is out like a light.


	4. Yelling at someone, enjoyable?

Josh's pov

I woke to no one in my room. It's Saturday were could she be. I went to the nursery to see if she was there taking care of the boys but they weren't there either. Now I began to worry. I walked to Sky's room thinking that maybe she is there with Sky and Bloom but when I walked in only Sky was there and he was asleep.

"Sky?" I ask.

" What?" He groans.

"Where is Bloom, Amanda, and the boys?" I ask and hearing the name of some of the people he loves he shoots up.

" I don't know." He says looking around.

" Lets ask the others." I say walking out with Sky close behind me. And soon enough the common room was filled with eight very confused Specialists.

" Let me call Amanda. She better pick up." I muttered. Taking out my phone I dialed speed dial number one and after a few rings an angel-like voice answered.

" Hello?"

" 'Manda!" I shout the guys look at me; Sky is the first to react. Ripping the phone out of my hand he put the phone to his ear.

" Amanda Nicole of Eraklyon! Where are you?" Sky seethed.

" One: Wow! You are using my full name a lot. Two: It is Amanda Nicole of Santarrion or Lightninga to you. And three: Yeah there's the problem. We don't know where we are." Amanda said.

" What do you mean you don't know where you are?" Riven asked taking the phone from Sky.

" Well we woke up in an exotic place. Stella and Tecna are working on trying to figure out were we are. Flora and Bloom went out to find food. Layla and Musa are working on shelter. Roxy went out to find fire wood and I was forbidden to leave Layla and Musa's sight. So I'm watching the boys." Amanda said.

" Why?" Nabu asks taking the phone from Riven.

" I kinda got a little woozy and passed out like two hours ago." Amanda said with a slight hesitation.

" Ok is everyone alright?" Helia asked.

" A few cuts and bruises. And Josh the boys aren't harmed. Whoever took us here knows our main priority. Make sure the boys are all right." Amanda spoke.

" Amanda!" Layla shouted.

" I'm on the phone… it's the boys. The freaked. Go figure." Amanda said.

" Let me talk to them we need some magic from the balance. Be careful." Layla said.

" I will. Oh and make sure the boys don't eat any bugs. They have tried five times already." Amanda said handing the phone over.

" Really." Layla gasped.

" Yep."

" Hello?"

" Layla!" Nabu shouted.

" I'm ok. Only little cut. We are all fine. We split up to find necessities. We actually paid attention in your guys' survival class." Layla joked.

" Good. We are tracking Amanda's phone. How did you girls end up there?" Timmy asks.

" We went out to Magix for a little girl plus two babies time. And when we left Stella's favorite store we were attacked. We put up a fight but lost. We woke up here. Amanda was the only one that actually held onto her phone I see." Layla said.

" Did you see who attacked you?" Andrew asked.

" Yeah but we also got his name. Carson. He told us before he knocked us out. Amanda was distracted evidently the name Carson some how rang a bell to her." Layla said.

"Carson. Carson. Oh shit you girls need to get out of there!" I shout.

" What? That is kinda what we are working on… Brian put the bug down!" Layla shouted.

"Carson is the person that kidnapped Amanda when she was born. I was there when Heather told the story." I explained.

" But he thinks she is dead." Layla said.

" All in know is that he is still alive he must have broken out of the Omega diminution." I say.

" We will work on getting out of here just for now be safe." Layla said.

" You girls to." I said.

Carson's pov

Amanda was just bait for the real lightning fairy. I know the prophecy. She was supposed to come back two years ago. I did my research. She is to know Amanda very well, but who rescued her? I did my math again.

Name:?

Parents: Samara and Erendor

Birthday: July 10

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue- I cannot forget them

Hair: Red or Blonde- best guess red

All signs point to that girl with fire red hair and blue eyes. Although that girl Amanda… I can't get her out of my head she seems…. Familiar.

Amanda's pov

We realized we were in Eraklyon when a carriage I remember riding in to my brother's wedding with Diaspro. Which us girls gladly crashed, although my parents weren't to thrilled Sky and I were. I wove it down to see my parents in the carriage. On our way back to the castle I explained our story, interdused them to their grandkids and got yelled at for being irresponsible. And I enjoyed yelling at them for waking them up after they yelled at me, although I hid my enjoyment. After we got to the palace Sky and the guys picked us up. And I got yelled at again for not leaving a note. And I yelled at them when they woke the boys up to, not hiding my enjoyment.


	5. Truth or Carson?

Amanda's pov

We just got back from Eraklyon when we saw Headmistress Faragonda. Us girls rushed to her.

" Mrs. F!" Stella shouted.

" Hello girls. How is your stay at red fountain?" she asked.

" Good" I answered for all of us.

" We got kidnapped but good." Stella said

" You girls got kidnapped?" Faragonda asked.

" Yeah. We ended up in the forest in Eraklyon." I said.

" Oh god are you girls alright?" Faragonda asked.

" Few cuts and bruises." Stella answered simply.

" Yeah 'Manda's parents were freaking out. I thought it was funny when she yelled at them for waking the boys up." Musa said.

" I didn't yell I scolded. I was still talking in my normal voice." I smiled. The guys bursted out laughing.

" You did that?" Riven huffed.

" Yeah what about it?" I asked.

" You have more nerve than Sky does." Helia laughed making us girls laugh. Thank god the boys were in their shipseats.

" Hey!" Sky was able to shout throughout his laughing.

" Are they high?" Mirta asked coming from the Alfea direction.

" No they aren't." Faragonda said making us laugh harder, getting them to laugh as well.

" Point proven. Laughing is, is contagious." Tecna said through her laughter. We carried on like that for a few more minutes. We decided that we were the weirdest fairies and specialists alive and went inside red fountain. But the minute we walked inside our dorm we all looked at each other and started laughing again! After a while we calmed down.

" Lets play truth or dare. It is five-thirty pm." Stella said.

" Let me put the boys to sleep." I say jumping up. The boys were in their room I fed them an hour ago so they are probably hungry again. I take out two bottles to see Flora standing in the doorway.

" I figured you would need help." Flora smiled.

" Thanks you want to feed Mason. Brian is terrible at keeping his food down I think I need to take him to the doctors or something." I sighed.

" It sounds like he just has a cold you might want to give him another blanket before he goes to sleep." Flora said picking up the bottle I set on the counter and started to feed Mason.

" Really Flo what would I do without you?" I ask.

" You would be hopelessly lost in the world of medicine." Flo laughed.

" No don't laugh laughing is contagious." I said turning my head.

" Oh yeah." Flora said trying to stop. After the boys downed their bottled formula Flora and I tucked the boys in their cribs. And left the room.

" Ok the mothers are back." Riven said.

" Your just jealous that you can't be a father." Musa said, mostly because Musa loves Mason and Brian almost as much as I do.

" Ok Sky truth or dare?" Stella asks.

" Dare."

" I dare you to tell Bloom what you truly think of her." We all look at her.

" What I am saving my really good one for Riven." Stella claimed.

" Ok. Bloom I think that you are the most caring person alive, that you are beautiful, and loving and I am glad that I am yours to love." Sky said.

" Aww Sky." Bloom kissed him and they stayed that way for two minutes.

" Hey! Are we gonna continue this game or make out?" Riven asked making them break apart.

" Ok 'Manda truth or dare?" Sky asked.

" Dare." I said.

" I dare you and Riven to spar. No magic unless he is about to break a bone or worse." Sky said. The other boys went to move furniture while I got in a pair of black soffes and a white shirt that said 'American Ninja' in blue cursive.

" Show Riven what the martial arts teacher taught you when Andy forced you to go." Bloom said wrapping my hands. Once we got done I saw Riven in his specialists uniform. We took our places.

"Ready set go!" Riven threw a couple punches at me I ducked and tripped him by throwing my weight backwards and my legs swinging out from underneath me. He hit the ground. Me using my time wisely jumped up and started kicking his sides.

" Do I win yet?" I asked.

" You win. Man Riven you got the crap beat out of you." Helia said trying to contain his laugh.

" Oh shut up." Riven growled.

" Ok my turn. Riven truth or dare?" I asked smirking at the magenta headed specialist.

" Dare but if you challenge me to a rematch I won't show any mercy." Riven said. Just on time two cries came from the nursery.

" I dare you to change the boys' diapers." I said.

" What! Why?" Riven asked.

" Eh I have changed to many to count today already. And you are the one that said parenting was easy last month." I smirked, we watched as Riven got up and went into the nursery to see two baby boys crying. First Riven took off Mason's diaper and slowly wiped his butt, then he put a new one on and strapped it to his body. Repeating the steps for Brian. And when he turned around he found Musa with a video camera, better yet Musa with a video camera that was recording.

" Ok Muse hand over the camera." Riven said calmly.

" Nope!" Musa shouted.

" Musa Melody of the Harmonic Nebula hand over the camera now." Riven took a step forward making Musa take a step back.

" Hold it!" I shout everyone looks at me.

" What is with the guys using our full names around here?" I ask everyone erupts with laughter. Riven used this to take the camera from Musa. Or try anyway.

" 'Manda catch!" Musa shouted I grabbed the camera and ran out of the room.

" Amanda Nicole of Santarrion give it back!" Riven shouted.

" At least you got it right!" I shout back at him. Riven tackled me, but not before I was able to throw the camera to Bloom.

" I got it!" Bloom shouted.

"Come here." Riven said getting off of me and ran to Bloom who just stood there like a statue.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Ca-ca- ca." Bloom pointed towards me and that is when I felt it, **HIS **magic energy, **HIS **presence and **HIS **breath on the back of my neck.

" Why hello Pixies." His voice rang threw my ears. The magic meters became almost overwhelming.

" Carson, what do you want?" Bloom asked.

" Why you Bloom." Carson said simply.

" What do you want with the dragon flame/fire?" Musa asks.

" I don't want the dragon flame/fireI want the lightning!" Carson shouted. My eyes bugged. Josh motioned for me to slowly walk towards him.

" And where do you think you are going?" Carson questioned me.

" Wait. It's you. You're the one the kidnapped me when I was born. You're the one that tried to kill me. Aren't you!" I demanded spinning on my heel.

" No you were dead I sent someone to kill you." Carson said.

" Yeah well when I was five Bloom and I found out we were fairies. We dominated that little bounty hunter of yours." I spoke.

" No you couldn't have survived." He said.

" Yeah well I did what are you going to do about it?" I taunted. Then a portal appeared.

" Uh what day is it?" I ask worriedly as I was slowly being sucked into the portal.

" Oh shit. It's the day of ." Tecna spoke but it was to late we were already being sucked in. Carson and all.


	6. My family is together at last

Flora's pov

"Portals!" Tecna shouted as we were spiraling towards the earth.

" Winx belivex!" us girls shouted transforming. Quickly we caught our boyfriends/husbands. Leaving Carson to free-fall for his life. But to our dismay he caught on and used a levitation spell.

" Ok what do you want with us." Amanda hisses as our feet hit the muddy ground below.

" I want Lightninga under my control." Carson said lightly.

" Over my dead body." Amanda growled.

" Funny you should say that." Carson laughed he sent out a powerful blast it went spiraling toward Amanda who just stood there. Not in fright but in perfect harmony. She knew where we were… Orax. The orb of black magic was now only a few inches from her when Amanda threw her hand in the air as if she were going to give someone a high five.

" What the...?" Carson asked.

" I am the balance. I can control someone else's powers." Amanda smirked her eyes flashed violet before she made her hand into a fist and the orb changed course hitting Carson instead making him fly backwards and hit a tree. Us girls joined hands.

" Winx convergance!" We shout. A giant dragon that was the color of rainbow emerged from us. Amanda's hand flew up in high five stance again.

" Now, what did you want again?" Amanda asked before making her hand into a fist. The dragon launched it's self at him and he vanished. Something I noticed all of the bad guys did when we defeated. Not that I am complaining but strange right? The ground started shaking we whipped our heads towards Amanda.

" He broke the perfect harmony that lies here and I have to restore it. Meet me back at Alfea. Can you pick up the boys from RF?" Amanda asked you could see that she was most affected by this as her eyes and outfit flashed from bright colors to dark.

" Now were is the fun in that?" Riven asked.

" I just have to shoot positive magic into the life force here. And you girls won't have magic for long I say you go and meet me at Alfea. I'll be fine." Amanda said before flying off.

"Amanda has a point girls." Bloom said slowly we all agreed to transport us out of here.

" Winx Zoomix!" We shout

Amanda's pov

I knew that the balance was out of whack before the ground started shaking. I resisted the urge to scream in pain though. Flying off I knew where the problem was, I quickly got to the city state building. Not failing to notice the look of terror on the residents of Orax's face. Knowing that it was that my outfit's changing pattern rather than the ground shaking's fault, I took my necklace of Lightninga off and put it in the lock to unlock the door. Quickly flying through the corridor I find the exotic looking orb that was three quarters black and one-quarter white. Sighing I placed my hands on the orb and focused my positive energy. I knew when it was better because the ground stopped shaking and the urge to let my darkex free stopped. I sighed. Why did something feel so wrong?

When I got to Alfea I found out, Saladin discovered that there were two portals open in the same dorm so he went to check on it. When he got there we were gone. He shut that portal. Then he found the other portal in the boy's nursery. He was able to save Mason but not Brian. When I heard I broke down. Of course Riven was an ass about it. But as Brian's mother I couldn't help but blame my self.

FIVE YEARS LATER ANDY'S POV

It has been five years since Brian has joined us. He knows that he isn't related to any of us but not who his biological family is. Amanda has been in mission after mission lately because of something she won't speak of.

" Morning Uncle Andy." Brian spoke not looking up from his journal.

" Morning squirt. Whatcha doing?" I ask.

" I had that dream again last night." That is when every one from A&A looked at him.

" What dream?" I ask.

" The one with the blonde lady in it. She was singing a song. Then laughing at some guy with pinkish purple hair. Then screaming. Is she my mom if she is… is she dead?" Brian asked with tears in his eyes.

" What does she look like?" Alex asks.

" Golden blonde wavy hair, robins egg blue eyes." Brian let out a few tears.

" Amanda." I whisper.

" Over the last few nights I have been writing down the words to the song she sings I think I have them all." Brian hands us his journal. Andrew read the book.

" Oh my god… this song is Safe and Sound. The song Amanda wrote for her friends little sister after her family died in a car crash and you two took her in when you guys were sixteen then the she got adopted by a different family." Andrew spoke.

" Really? Brian tell me if you recognize this voice." I pressed play on our radio before turning into to track 5.

Music started to play…

Safe and Sound Taylor Swift

" I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I will be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window. Darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now come morning light you and I will be safe and sound. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Lala la, la. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Oooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Lala la, la. Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound. Ooooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh (times twelve)."

" That's her voice minus the instruments." Brian gasped. A knock came from the door…

Brian's pov

Uncle Alex went to get the door. I could hear soft murmuring about a fairy of lightning. Uncle Alex seemed to stiffen after he heard that he wanted her to himself. Because his slammed the door in his face and shouted.

" Call Amanda!" Uncle Andy jumped for his phone and dialed the number but it was Uncle Andrew that grabbed the phone.

" Hello Darth Vader speaking." Replied a female voice.

" 'Manda can you please explain why there is a man at the door saying give me the child of lighting? Is he talking about Nicolette?" Uncle Andrew's voice rasped.

" Shit. Just stay there, don't let him in. I will be right there." This 'Manda says. The man outside bursted in along with 8 others.

" Tell her to come alone." Said the one in the lead he had brown hair and blue eyes.

" 'Manda he says come alone." Andrew said.

" You let him in!" 'Manda shouted.

" No! He let himself in." Uncle Andy said taking the phone from Uncle Andrew.

" Just stay put I am coming. And tell him I am coming alone. And for Christ sake don't cook! You boys have set enough kitchens on fire." 'Manda said with a sigh. She hung up.

" Looks like our plan is working." Said the one with shoulder length red hair.

" Amanda will beat your ass. So you might as well declare your loss now." Uncle Alex shouted.

" Alex." Uncle Aaron asked.

" Yeah?" Uncle Alex said. Smack!

" Don't curse in front of the five year old." Uncle Aaron said while Uncle Alex rubbed the back of his head. The bad people look at me and the one that had brown hair pulled into a ponytail smirked.

" Now doesn't this little guy resemble Josh?"

" Yeah he does Anagan." Said the one with shoulder length blonde hair.

" You got that right Gantlos." Said the one that had a pink Mohawk before transforming into a lion with a redish pink mane and tail. And a gray body.

" I don't know Ogron and Baltor they might get in the way of kidnapping that little blonde twerp." Replied their leader.

" Oh were on it." Said the one with shoulder length red hair and the one with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. They pushed me into the closet with my Uncles right after. They were talking for a while now. I felt a tiny tug inside my body.

"Is she here yet?" Baltor most defiantly.

" Not that I know of." Grayson no doubt.

" Remember any of you hurt her and your dead." Ogron.

" Some one has a soft spot for a fairy?" Lord Darkar.

" You love Musa." Gantlos.

" Oh shut up." Lord Darkar hisses. I heard a tiny giggle.

" Oh what am I hearing a laugh from an little lightning fairy?" Dumon.

" Hell to the yeah you have." I heard the same voice that I heard in my dreams.

"Ah Amanda you have arrived." Baltor said.

" Alone. Just like you wanted." She said.

" So you know that you are out numbered. So you cannot fight. It would be down right stupid." Grayson said.

"Actually you are the one out numbered. Amanda Sierinx!" she shouts I position myself so that I could see out the tiny crack in the door.

" Huh?" Grayson asked.

" I have all of the fairies of Lighting flowing through my blood. Lightning rage!" she shouts hitting them all with lighting. They all flew back a bit, but I knew that this was far from over.

" I have places to be so I am gonna have to cut this short." she smirks. A second later, I could swear you could see lightning bolts coming from her fingertips.

"LIGHTNING ACROPOLIS!" she shouts. A giant bolt of lightning hits them, they drop to the floor. She flies down from my spot in the air to make sure that they were out.

"Andy, boys where are you?" she asked.

" Right in here!" Uncle Andy shouts. She opens the door and that's when I get my first real good look at her. She had long golden blonde hair and robins egg blue eyes. Her eyes fall on me.

" Brian?"

" How do you know my name?" I ask.

" My names Amanda. I have two sons and a daughter. My son Brian disappeared a while after birth." She spoke her words were kind.

" I'm adopted they raised me." I point to Uncle Andy and the rest.

" If you really are my son when ever I zap you with lightning it won't hurt." Amanda spoke. I nodded. She placed her hand on my arm and muttered something.

" Did you do it already?" I ask.

"Yes." She smiled I hugged her.

" And here you thought she was dead." Uncle Andrew said with a laugh.

" Oh you boys aren't off the hook you never told me that you had a kid that looked a lot like Josh." Mom said raising her eyebrows at them.

" Were sorry we didn't think there was relation." Uncle Alex put his hands up in defense.

" Lets go we have one more stop before we head back to Magix." Mom rolled her eyes.

We picked up two boys Zane and Alex. When one of them asked where Mom's car was she and the Uncles almost laughed. When we got to Magix mom told us that we were on the planet Orax, and that it was know for it's harmony between good and evil. Then I met my brother, sister, and dad. And for a second today time stopped. I had my family again. And boy my younger sister is the cutest thing ever.


End file.
